The Cult of Sharahzu
The Cult of Sharahzu, is a cult founded, and lead by the individual it is named after, Sharahzu. His name can be found and heard everywhere within it, and the members of the cult worship him as a divine figure, along with several other ancient deities. They openly cause mayhem and attack Soviet-occupied territories to a fanatical degree. Although Sharahzu is spoken, and prayed to the most, he, along with the Cult, look to Set, the ancient Egyptian god of chaos, as their tutelary deity, and the reasoning for their actions. History: The Cult came out of thin air, dramatically announcing itself to the world from a giant haboob washing over Anatakya, in Turkey, a disaster that killed hundreds, and nearly destroyed the entire city. After the wreckage, the cult claimed responsibility, and that more punishments were to come. Formation: It is unknown of Sharahzu was the sole founder of the cult, or if several people joined him in creating it. It is theorized it came together several years before the Antakya haboob disaster, as Sharahzu has demonstrated on several occasions that he uses the theme of divinity and ancient religions as a weapon for psychological warfare. Although a simple cult at first, and still a very new organization, Sharahzu and his cult have steadily been growing in power, and has often attacked Soviet Patrols, and outposts. Although they have had little to no significant victories. Modern Day: Sharahzu's cult has grown in relevancy, and has continued to do so, it's name slowly expanding beyond the borders of The Middle East. The Cult has committed various crimes, and has one disaster to it's name, with the threat of more to come. Sharahzu's disciples have come into conflict with Soviet Forces often, most of which have resulted in losses for The Cult, but through their losses, the rise in paranoia, and it's relevancy is gained. The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics sees The Cult as a terrorist group, and has labelled it as such, although their security is high maintenance, The Cult tends to find even the smallest of cracks in it as opportunity, and seizes it to spread more chaos and disorder. Organization: The Cult of Sharahzu is a very secretive, and discreet cult, with several hideouts being found by local police, or Soviet forces already abandoned, only leaving behind shrines, or other religious artifacts or practices behind. Unfortunately, some being human sacrifices. The Cult doesn't seem to have a main base of operations, it seems to always be hidden, and on the move, likely a metaphor to the sand, that represents Set. Sharahzu has created a reputation of never being seen in person, letting his Disciples carry his message, or his plans. Sharahzu's disciples are rarely captured, as they often willingly die for their leader, throwing themselves into bullets, practically, as they believe they are dying for a god, a god that they seem to fear more, than respect. Weapons: Although rarely do they ever have a unique weapon, (mostly religious-themed daggers.) they will often scavenge for what they can get, when they openly attack Soviet or Police forces, they are carrying civilian-grade, or military-grade weapons, likely purchased from The Black Market, rarely are the weapons used long, and the attacking forces usually die in the conflict, or they throw them away to go back into hiding. Notable Locations: The Cult of Sharahzu has no defined main base of operations, due to the nature of the cult always being nomadic. However, this does not mean their influence has a weak grip on the areas they affect. General Sightings: * Everywhere within Turkey, from it's cities, to the countryside, and it's desert wilderness. Although Soviet forces deem the area "secure" The Cult always seems to have a presence within Turkey. * Syria's border, and wilderness, some instances of activity within their cities, a police department building was bombed in Duma, although they claimed responsibility, it's hard to determine if they were truly responsible. * A Hospital in Cyprus was constantly harassed by The Cult, depictions of Set, and statues of Set were found by hospital staff, visitors, and police. The Patients staying there suffered from nightmares for three months. * The Cult had shocked The Soviet Union by a sudden terror attack in a city in Khulo, Georgia. The Soviets defeated The Cult, with no survivors. * Israel has requested for aid concerning the growing relevancy of the Cult within their country, notably within the city of Jerusalem. * Reports of The Cult's presence within Armenia, depictions of Set have been put on government buildings, and statues dedicated to the Deity have been found within abandoned buildings. * There were many sacrificial-based crime-scenes found in Lebanon. Possible Sightings/Threats: * Several depictions of Set, through statues, and paintings have been found in cities within Khulo, and around Khulo after the terror attack. * The Cult is very apparent in Egypt, although no terror attacks have occurred with Egypt, there are several depictions Set in Cairo. * A murder had occurred within Sparta, Greece. The murder victim was stabbed by a very ornate looking dagger, plunged into the victim's heart, The Cult claimed responsibility. Notable Members: * Sharahzu